


Rose Vs. Maria

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: #ereriweek2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Ereri Week, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp counselors make a bet during the kickball tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Vs. Maria

**Author's Note:**

> ereri week day two: summer job.

It was the mid-summer Camp Kickball Tournament held at Camp Rose.  The children were spread out on the field in their respective camp colours as the game powered on through the first half.

The blue team, Camp Maria, held the champion title after holding onto first place for three years running. They were gunning for a four year streak, as Camp Counselor Eren shouted from the sidelines.

“Come on, Maria!  You can do this!  Don’t let Rose slip ahead now; take those points back!”

He jumped up and down; grinning widely as the next kid made it up to the plate.  His enthusiasm pumped the team up and the kids yelled in delight as the ball was sent flying overhead, and the kicker ran for first.

Meanwhile, the red team, or Camp Rose, continued their yearly struggle to get first place.  Every year they came so close, but always fell short at the very end.  This year was no exception, except for their brand new camp counselor wanted nothing to do with the game, or the camp for that matter.

The counselor in question, Levi, sat on the sidelines under an umbrella on a lawn chair.  His arms were crossed and one leg over the other as he looked anything but pleased to be there.  He wasn’t a fan of sports, or children honestly.   All he really wanted was a cocktail, and for his community service hours to be over and done with.  The summer was so long.

The Camp Rose team, however, didn’t need his lack of enthusiasm.  The kids kept themselves going on their own, though their teamwork was a little rough around the edges.

“Let’s go Maria, let’s go!”  Eren shouted on the guest side of the field, as the benched half of the team started up the same chant.

Back over on Rose, Levi rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the top of his chair.  No one had told him about having to deal with more than his own group of annoying brats.  He had been hoping Camp Rose would have lost against Camp Sina in the first round so he could get away from the obnoxious cheering.  But after winning against Sina, and Titan, he came to the realization that a higher power was out to get him.

It wasn’t until half way through the game when they had stopped to take a break that Levi started to pay attention. A group of kids piled around him under the shade of his umbrella while the other’s sat on the bench, side-eyeing him and still unsure as to why he was a camp counselor in the first place.

“Levi, are you having at least a little bit of fun yet?”  One girl asked as she sat cross-legged on the grass in front of him.

Levi eyed her for a moment before looking back out onto the now empty field.

“What do you think?” he asked, tone full of boredom.

The girl sighed and turned around to face the field.

“Their camp counselor is super happy to be here I think.”  The girl said. “You should take a lesson from him. Their team is probably going to win because you suck at being a camp counselor.”

“First of all, rude.  Like hell-eck.  Like heck…” Levi groaned, turning his face into his hand.  “I’m not going to talk to that loser, and I don’t have to take orders from bossy brats like you.”

“First of all, rude.”  The girl mimicked, which caused Levi to raise his eyebrows. “That’s a dollar in the swear jar, and you should go talk to him.  You can’t tell from over here, but he’s really good loo-ooking.” The girl sang, glancing up at Levi from her spot on the grass.  “Go talk to him.”

“No.”

“Go!”

“Why?”

“Because, I said so.  Go.”

Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head. He really hated children. He especially hated children ordering him around.

“You really remind me of one of my friends, it’s terrifying...” Levi muttered as he reluctantly pushed himself out of his lawn chair.

As soon as he started walking in the sunlight, Levi was immediately regretting moving.  He had been comfortable in the shade of his umbrella; he wasn’t a fan of heat like this.  He also hadn’t dressed properly for one of the hottest days of the year, either. In his dark jeans and dark red camp shirt, he trudged across the grass to the Camp Maria side of the field, where their counselor was talking enthusiastically with a group of kids.

The children crowded around the brunet with large grins on their faces, laughing merrily.  Other kids were sitting on the bench, resting as they waited for the next half of the game to begin, while more kids lay on the grass and enjoyed the sun while they could.

“Oi.”  Levi called out as soon as he knew he was in earshot.

Levi could see the counselor jump slightly at the sound of his voice before turning around.  He said something to the kids quickly before jogging over to where Levi stood with his arms crossed, glaring.

“What’s with the scary face, man?”

“I’m being watched by one of my kids like a fu-freaking hawk right now.  I can feel her eyes on my soul.”  Levi drawled, looking the boy in front of him up and down.  The girl had been right with one thing.

“I see.  Well, I’m Eren.”  The boy said with a grin on his face, holding his hand out to shake.  “I wasn’t sure if you were ever going to move from your chair.   Injured?”

“I’m Levi and I’m not injured.” The man said, eyeing Eren’s hand before shaking it.

“You’ve got a good group of kids. They’re good at kick ball. You’re a good coach I guess.”

Levi couldn’t help the snort that escaped him, and he had to look away.  “Yeah. I fu-flipping hate kickball, actually.” He admitted before turning back to Eren. “I’d much rather be at home right now.”

Eren raised his eyebrow at Levi’s words and cocked his head to the side.  “Why are you here?”

The man shrugged a bit before lifting his arm to roll the sleeves of his shirt.  The heat was insane.

“It’s a long story that I don’t really want to discuss with someone I only just met.”  He muttered.  “And I was told to come over and talk to you, because I was just informed I sucked as a camp counselor. Not that I wasn’t aware of that before.”

Eren looked at Levi for a moment before turning to see the tournament organizers starting to get ready for the second half.

“Well, from what I’ve seen you really haven’t been into the game at all.  You do have to help pump them up some how though.  Incentive of a fun activity later in the week, or something.”

“Well, they’re under the impression I’ll take them out for burgers if I swear enough and put enough money in the swear jar. To be honest, they may actually win that.” Levi explained as he crossed his arms.

Eren laughed at that, and Levi couldn’t help but listen closely.  He turned his head back towards the taller boy, who was once again looking out on the field.

“Rile them up, get them excited. Like I said, they’re a good team but I think they need some encouragement from the sides, and not just from their teammates.”  Eren explained, brushing his hair off of his sweat slicked forehead.  “But I’ve always been into sports, so it’s really hard to explain sometimes.  I don’t know what other advice to give.”

Levi shrugged at that and eyed his campers, to make sure they weren’t causing too much of a disturbance.

“I suppose I could try that.” Levi drawled, uncrossing his arms and groaning from the sun hitting his skin.  “It’s too fucking hot.” He added under his breath, though unfortunately not quiet enough.

“Dollar in the swear jar!  Make that two, considering that was a complete f-bomb.” Eren sang, smile playing on his lips, which only caused Levi to glare up at him.   “I can see how they believe you’re taking them out for dinner.”

“ _Teams get ready! Five minutes until the second half!_ ” one of the organizers shouted through a megaphone, causing half of the people on the field to jump.

“That seemed unnecessary.”  Eren commented, to which Levi nodded.  “Anyway, go get your campers riled up.  Let them have a bit more fun, will you?”

“It’s not like I haven’t been letting them have fun…” Levi replied, frowning.

“They’ll have more fun with your encouragement. I assure you.”  The boy said with a smile, turning fully towards Levi. “And, I won’t be too upset if you take the title away from Maria.”

“The score is close.  I’m sure they could do it.”  Levi added, hands on his hips.

Eren cocked his head to the side as his eyebrow raised. “Oh?  Let’s make this interesting.”

“You’re going to place a bet on a camp kickball game?”

“Yes.  Loser takes the winner out for drinks.”

Levi was about to reply but his words stopped in his throat.  It wasn’t exactly what he was expecting to hear whatsoever.

“But aren’t you guys from another town?” Levi finally asked, frowning.

Eren smirked at that.  “You’re going to give me your number, and after camp is done for the summer, whoever loses takes the winner out for drinks.”

“Eren, hurry up!  We are starting soon!”  A girl’s voice called out behind the boy and he quickly turned around.

“I’ll be there in a minute!  Don’t worry!”  He shouted back before turning back to Levi.  “Do we have a deal?”

The man sighed before pulling his phone from his back pocket and handing it over.  “Deal. I know I’ll probably need the drinks either way after these next few weeks.”

Eren grabbed the man’s phone and quickly entered in his number and shooting a text off to himself.

“Man, you really don’t like this gig. That’s something else I’m really curious about, but I will respect your choice in not telling me.” Eren said as he handed the phone back over. “But good luck, Camp Rose.”

“Yeah, yeah…”  Levi muttered as he turned back towards his team, who were all huddled in front of his lawn chair.  “Oi, brats.”

“Quit calling us brats!”  The girl from before pouted before her expression quickly changed to a devious grin.  “How was that?”

Levi chose to ignore her question and turned to the rest of the team.

“You’re going to win, alright? You’re going to take all the points back that Rose took from you, right?”

“Right!”

“We’re going to take that championship title away from those ba…” Levi cleared his throat before any of them could catch on. “...brats, right?”

“Right!”

“ _All players to the field please!_ ”

Levi stuck his hand in the middle of the huddle, and after a few seconds of shock from the kids, they all quickly put their hands on his.

“Rose!  Win!” They all shouted all at once before scattering to their positions on the field as Maria made their way onto the field as well.

That year, Camp Rose took the championship title for the first time in three years, and the kids were ecstatic. It wasn’t until much later that evening, after lights out that Levi heard his phone go off in his backpack.

_Looks like we’re going on a date, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
